Lab Rat
by Snow'n'Cupcakes
Summary: Takes place when and after Sasuke joins Orochimaru. This is a SasukeXOC Fanfic. Rated M for later chapters.


_My name is... Akemi. Yes I start every page of my diary like this. I do not want to forget who I am. Everyday my brother Kabuto dose countless tests on me and sometimes my memory weakens. We live in Orochimaru-sama's lair. We use to live near Sasori-sensi but Kabuto-niisama never told me what happened. _

I sighed and sat back from my diary. Looking around my room. My pen and diary were from Sasori-sensi. My desk, chair and bed were from Orochimaru-sama. Lastly my pillow and blanket are from Kabuto-niisama. I guess my three outfits were from Nii-sama also but he never told me. Everything I own is from the only people I know. That is if Orochimaru-sama can be considered a person with a tongue like that. Footsteps down the hallway snap me out of my memorization. Kabuto-niisama opened the door without knocking. "Do you have to go to the bathroom Akemi?" I shook my head yes. Even if I didn't have to go I will always say yes. I only am allowed to go to the bathroom three times a day so I go when told. Kabuto-niisama sighed and started to walk away. I got up and ran after him, he led me to a bathroom and gave me some privacy. Most people have their own bathroom in the lair, I guess I'm just not good enough for my own. After doing what I had to and washing my hands I look into the mirror. This is my favorite bathroom because I love to see what I look like. My blue eyes and silver-white mid-back length hair. Maybe I love seeing myself because I don't know what girls are supposed to look like. The only girls I have ever seen were other test subjects and at that time I would have to many potions in my body to tell if what I was seeing was correct or not.

Kabuto-niisama banged on the door and asked what I was doing. I hurried out not wanting to anger him. He frowned and started to walk down the hallway. Tilting my head to the side I watched him for a moment. I have never been brought down this hallway before. I didn't dare ask where we were going and walked quickly to catch up to Nii-sama. He brought us to an opening that I had never been in before. Orochimaru-sama was standing there waiting for us to arrive. I got on to one knee and bowed my head at the same time as Nii-sama. Nii-sama got up after apologizing for taking so long, I stayed down where I was until Orochimaru-sama addressed me. It's to bad that ne never did. "I have brought you both down here to inform you that we will be having a guest for a wile." My head looked up at Orochimaru-sama with out permission from Orochimaru-sama or herself. A guest? Will I get to meet this guest? Orochimaru's eyes showed his amusement at my questioning gaze. My eyes widened when I realized I responded before being spoken to. I bowed my head back down and apologized. Orochimaru chuckled and nodded. "That is quite alright Akemi. You may get up now." I looked up at him. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama." I stood up as Orochimaru-sama started to speak again. "Akemi, Kabuto I would like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke. A boy walked out, his eyes were cold and dark, almost soul-less. Orochimaru-sama kept speaking. Introducing everyone to each other but I had stopped listening. Never before have I met someone my own age. This is why when Orochimaru-sama spoke to me I did not hear him. "Akemi, I said, I would like you to show Sasuke-kun to the room next to yours." I looked up and nodded my eyes still in shock from meeting someone new. Kabuto-niisama was already gone to work on his potions. I'm sure he'll come back to test on me. "Of course Orochimaru-sama." I bowed formally and looked to Sasuke. He showed with his eyes that he was ready to go. I walked down the hallway, this was my first time not being escorted by either Orochimaru or Kabuto. I turned down my hallway. Why would they put him next to me? Such a big place he could sleep any where. She looked back at him and he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. I turned quickly and opened his door. "T-this is your room Uchiha Sasuke. If you need anything I'm in the door to your right, also Kabuto-niisama comes around here a few times a day so if there is anything that I can not help you with I am sure that he can help you." I smiled softly for good measure. Sasuke nodded to me, his front bangs moving slightly when he did. He closed the door halfway before looking back at me. He looked like he would say something but then he didn't bother. Sasuke closed the door and I walked to my own room and went in not bothering to close my door. I looked at my open diary and re-read what I had written.

_My name is... Akemi. Yes I start every page of my diary like this. I do not want to forget who I am. Everyday my brother Kabuto dose countless tests on me and sometimes my memory weakens. We live in Orochimaru-sama's lair. We use to live near Sasori-sensi but Kabuto-niisama never told me what happened._

I looked at the rest of the white paper and realized that I should save my space. It didn't look like there were many more pages left. I guess time rushes past you when you live as a lab rat. I layed back on my bed and closed my eyes. Falling into a light sleep on command I let my mind think about Sasuke.

Ok guys. Sorry bout this chapter but this is the first fanfic I have written in years. Review? I can take the criticism, doesn't mean that I'll listen to it but oh well. Hope you liked it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out before Wednesday.


End file.
